Found
by Clair Lawson
Summary: The rain had saved her life. She knew that. But she had no idea that it would also bring her friends who would change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. Rachel is mine. That's it. :)**

**Chapter One**

**Found**

The thunder rolled loudly across the sky, shaking the ground beneath it. Rain fell mercilessly, pounding the street in front of her. Rachel rubbed her arms and looked up at the concrete ledge that kept most of her dry. She smiled, grateful that she had found some shelter before dark. Yet grateful for the rain as well. Because the rain had saved her life. The rain would make him go home. She was sure of it. The search would be off and as soon as the rain stopped, she would be able to go- She stopped. Where would she go? Home was out of the question. She would die before she had to go back there.

She hugged her arms and realized that she had forgotten to wear her jacket. She was suddenly painfully aware of the chill in the air and she chided herself for being so careless.

"What's the use of running away," She asked herself out loud, "if I can't even do it right?" She let out a long sigh and sat down against the wall with her legs curled up in front of her. She wrapped her arms around them and put her head down.

The rain was hitting her now. Her shelter had abandoned her but she didn't care anymore. She would be safe by the side of the old DX gas station. He would never find her there. Her stomach turned at the thought of her step-brother and she willed herself to stop thinking about him. Instead she watched raindrops hit the sidewalk and splatter against her torn pink dress. She watched them mindlessly for ten minutes, and noticed her blood mixing with them. She had almost forgotten the cuts on her legs and her back. The cold had almost numbed them completely. She stared at the ground blankly, trying not to think of anything when her peace was disturbed by two voices. Two boys were laughing loudly.

"You should have seen Darry's face!" One of them said with a soft Southern drawl. A loud burst of laughter followed.

"I can't imagine Superman being scared of anything!" The other said. His voice was a little harsher and Rachel lifted her head up sharply at the noise.

"He ain't scared of nothing!" The first said defensively. "Except bats." There was a little teasing in his voice then. The boys laughed together for a few minutes.

"You ready to go home now, Soda?" The second boy asked when they had stopped.

"Almost, Steve. I just gotta take this trash out to the back."

Rachel heard the first boy's footsteps coming closer. He was whistling a popular Elvis song. She couldn't put her finger on the name but she remembered her brother playing the record over and over. She quickly put her head back on her knees and prayed that he wouldn't turn the corner and see her. She could hear a bag rustling as the boy walked around the corner. Rachel took in a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly. Her stomach did flip flops and she almost threw up. _Please, don't let him see me. _She thought.

But the boy did see her. He quickly dropped the bag he was carrying and stopped whistling.

"Steve!" He yelled. "Come here! I need your help!" He was by Rachel's side in seconds. He grabbed her arm. Rachel opened her eyes and lifted her head. "Are you all right?" He asked her. She stayed still, not sure what to say. The boy looked at her with kind eyes. But Rachel knew that looks could be deceiving. The boy repeated his question. His friend ran around the corner of the building.

"What's wrong, Soda?" He asked quickly. He gasped quietly as he looked down at them. "I'll pull the car around." He said. Soda turned away from Rachel and nodded at the boy.

"We need to get her to the hospital." He said. Rachel grabbed his hand and shook her head wildly. Soda spun back around to face her.

"Please." She said quietly. "Don't." Her parents would find her at the hospital. They would come into her room with masks of worry. Wondering what could have happened to their baby. And her step-brother would stare into their eyes and spin another lie. And she would have to go back to him. Her stomach flipped again and she tensed her shoulders. "Please." She said again. This time she looked into the boy's eyes. She saw pain there and she hoped that he would understand. He nodded slowly.

"Never mind." He said to the other boy. "I think we should take her back to my place. Darry will know what to do."

"But, Soda." The boy said.

"I know what I'm doing, Steve." Soda said. "Now, go pull the car around."

Steve ran off to get the car. Rachel let out a sigh.

"Thank you." She said. Soda nodded.

"Can you walk?" He asked her.

"I think so." She said. He grabbed her around the waist and started to help her get up. She shouted as his arm brushed against her back. He almost let go.

"Are you all right?" He asked quickly. She shook her head.

"It's my back." She said. Soda let her sit back down before he offered her his hand. She used it to pull herself up. Her legs screamed in pain and she tried not to cry. Soda's eyes narrowed with concern.

"Are you sure you can walk?" He asked. She bit her lip before she nodded. He let her put her arm around his shoulders and they started to walk slowly to the front of the gas station. "Why didn't you come inside?" He asked after a few moments. Rachel tried to shrug. She hadn't even thought about going inside. She felt tears in her eyes. She really was as stupid as her step-brother said.

"I didn't even think to." She said softly. The words hurt more than her cuts. She blinked her tears away and tried to take another step, but her legs gave out and she fell and hit her head against the pavement. She blacked out.

Soda yelled to Steve, who had just pulled up in the truck.

"I don't know what happened!" He yelled. "She just fell!" Steve jumped out of the car and opened the back door. Then he ran to the girl laying on the ground. He checked her pulse. Soda was shifting his feet. His eyes were wide and scared. "Is she dead?" He asked softly. Steve shook his head.

"Not yet." He said bluntly. "But we have to get her to a hospital."

"No!" Soda said.

"Soda. We have to. We ain't doctors."

"No! We'll take her to Darry. He'll know what to do."

Steve shook his head and lifted the girl into his arms.

"Okay, Soda." He said. "We'll take her to Darry." Then he carried her to the truck and placed her in the back. "Can you sit by her and make sure she doesn't fall?" He asked his best friend. Soda looked up at him through the heavy rain and nodded. When the door shut behind him, Soda realized how crazy this was. _Maybe we should take her to see a doctor. _He thought. But something stopped him from saying it out loud. The girl had been so scared when he had mentioned the hospital. She hadn't even thought twice about going who knows where with two strangers. He looked at her pale face beside him and wondered what she could be so afraid of.

...

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Found. I'm going to try updating twice a week on Monday and Friday. Please review. The more reviews I get, the more motivation I have to finish the story. :) see y'all on Monday with chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**Chapter Two**

**The Decision**

Darry sat in his father's old armchair and read the newspaper. A loud crash of thunder made him look up at the front window. The rain was really coming down outside. He thought about Sodapop and Steve and hoped that they would make it home safely in the storm. He sighed and looked back down at his paper.

"**Police Reports Show Crime Rate Rising in the East and Falling in the West."**

He read.

"**Tim Shepard Wanted for Armed Robbery and Assault."**

Darry shook his head as he read more headings. He had stopped reading full articles months before. After work, he was just too tired to come home and read the whole paper. Besides, his life was interesting enough without him having to read about other people. At least, that's what he told his little brothers. The truth was, his eyesight was getting worse and it hurt to read the small print of the articles. He only kept it a secret because he didn't want to worry anybody and heaven knew they didn't have enough money to spend on glasses.

The screen door slammed open and Darry looked up quickly. A soaking wet Steve Randle stood inside holding the door open for Sodapop. Soda came through the door with a girl cradled in his arms. His shirt was covered in her blood.

"Darry." He said softly. "We gotta help her." Darry stood up and threw his newspaper to the floor.

"Quick, Soda." He said. "Get her to the couch." He ushered them inside the house. "Steve. Go get some clean rags and some hot water."

"What for?" Steve said. "It ain't like she's pregnant or nothing."

"I heard that, an' don't you think I didn't." Darry shot back. "Now go get the stuff." Steve shuffled to the kitchen and Darry turned his focus to the girl on the couch. "Where's she hurt, Soda?" He asked. Soda shrugged.

"On her legs and back, I guess." He said. "She looks pretty bad." Darry nodded.

"I'll clean up her legs, but I want you to run over and get Sandy to come clean up her back." He said.

"Okay, Darry." Soda said. "I'll be back as fast as I can."

"Thanks, little buddy."

Soda ran back out into the rain. He went to open his car door when he remembered that Sandy was visiting her grandmother in Florida for the weekend. He swore and ran back inside.

"Darry! Sandy ain't here. She went outta town for a couple of days." He ran his hands through his wet hair. "What should we do?" Steve walked out of the kitchen with rags and the Curtis' tea kettle, filled with hot water.

"Y'all should do some dishes round here." He said. "This is the only clean thing I could find." Darry grabbed the rags and the kettle from him.

"Thanks, Steve." He said. "Is Evie in town this weekend?" Steve raised his hands to his head.

"How should I know?" He asked. "She called me a few days ago and told me it was over. I haven't seen her since." Darry sighed.

"We need to find someone to clean the cuts on her back." He said. Steve lowered his arms and shrugged.

"Well, why can't you do it?" He asked. Darry shook his head.

"We need a girl." He said simply. Soda nodded. Steve sat down in the armchair.

"I'll think about it." He said. Darry nodded and opened the top of the kettle. Steam trickled out from it. Then he set it down on the ground and knelt by the couch.

"She looks real bad." He said. "Not as bad as Johnny after those Socs got to him but she's sure lost a lot of blood." He shook his head and stuck the rag into the water. He had just started to wipe the blood from the girl's leg when Ponyboy walked into the room.

"What happened?" He asked loudly when he saw the girl on the couch. Soda looked at him and shrugged.

"No idea." He said. "Steve and I found her sitting outside the DX. She was bleeding everywhere."

"Well, why didn't you take her to a hospital?" He asked. Darry looked up.

"Yeah, Soda, why did you bring her here?"

Soda shrugged again.

"We were gonna take her." He said. "But she said not to. She looked so scared. An' well, I don't know. We-I just thought that bringing her here was the right thing to do. I figured you would know what to do." Darry shook his head.

"Well, it isn't safe to drive in this storm, so I guess we're just gonna have to do the best that we can." He said. "Hey, Steve, you got any ideas yet?" Steve shook his head.

"Nah." He said. "Everyone I can think of lives too far away from here."

"What's he trying to think about?" Ponyboy asked.

"We need a girl to come help clean her up." Darry said.

"Well, how about Two-Bit's sister?" Ponyboy said. "She's a little young, but the Mathews' live right around the corner. An' I figure she'd be glad to help us because of the crush she's got on Darry." Soda smiled.

"You're a genius Pony!" He yelled as he ran out the front door.

Ponyboy walked over to the couch and watched as Darry washed the girl's cuts.

"Hey," He said. "I think I know this girl." Darry looked at him. "Yeah," Pony continued, "Yeah, she goes to my school. Her name's Rachel Sheldon. She's in my bio class. I think her brother goes there too. I think his name is Bob, or something like that. I bet he's real worried right now. I wish I knew where he lived." Steve snorted.

"Bob Sheldon?" He said. "Man, that guy is a jerk. He thinks he can get away with anything just because he's a Soc and has a bunch of money. I hate that guy. I bet he doesn't even know his sister's gone or nothing. Man, I hate that guy!"

"Cool it, Steve." Darry said. "And go grab me a couple of those bandages we keep in the bathroom. The ones we use after a rumble."

"Yeah, yeah." Steve said and he got out of the armchair with a grunt.

Ponyboy looked down at Rachel. Her face didn't look too beat up. She only had a small bruise on her cheek. But she looked paler than a ghost. Her dark-red hair was dripping water on the couch. _She must be freezing! _He thought and he reached out to touch her arm. It was ice-cold.

"I'm gonna grab some blankets from around the house to pile on her before she freezes to death." He said and he walked down the hall, almost running into Steve who was coming out of the bathroom with the bandages.

"Watch it kid." He said sharply.

"Sorry, Steve." Ponyboy mumbled.

Darry took the bandages from Steve and started to wrap Rachel's cuts. Her eyes fluttered and she opened them after a few more seconds of struggling. Darry stepped away quickly, not wanting to frighten her. She looked around the room slowly and shivered.

"Where am I?" She asked. Darry took in a deep breath.

"My name is Darrel Curtis-"

"But you can just call him Darry." Steve interrupted. Darry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you can just call me Darry." He said. "And this is Steve Randle. He and my brother were the ones who found you next to the DX." Rachel nodded.

"But where am I?" She asked.

"You're at our house." He said. Rachel nodded again.

"Where are your parents?" She asked.

"They died about eight months ago." Darry said quietly. Rachel closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said. Darry shrugged.

"We get along." He said. Steve furrowed his eyebrows.

"How come you ain't scared or nothing?" He asked Rachel. "I mean, you get hurt and two strangers find you. You refuse to let them take you to a hospital. How do you know that we ain't gonna do something to you? Or take you somewhere crazy?"

"I don't." She said. "And I'm not scared because I know I'm safe here. I'm safe anywhere that-" She stopped. "Never mind." She said quickly. The room was silent for a few minutes before Ponyboy came back piled with blankets.

"I grabbed every blanket in the house." He said. "I think I did at least. I didn't check the laundry. But I think this will be-Hey! You're awake!" He nearly dropped the blankets all over the floor but was able to keep a grip on them. Rachel sat up a little bit and looked at Ponyboy closely.

"I know you." She said. Pony nodded.

"We have bio together." He said.

"Yeah." She said. "You're Ponyboy. We were lab partners once."

"We were." He said. Rachel relaxed a little. Even though she tried not to show it, she was terrified. But now there was someone she knew here. Ponyboy Curtis was one of the nicest boys she had ever talked to. He may have been a Greaser, but he sure did have nice manners. Knowing that this was his house and his family made Rachel feel much more comfortable.

Suddenly, the front door burst open and three people charged through it.

"I got Two-Bit and his sister!" Soda yelled triumphantly. Two-Bit closed the door.

"What's all this about?" He asked. "I couldn't understand a word this kid was saying, his mouth was running so fast." Everyone laughed. Steve filled Two-Bit and his sister in on the story.

"So, why did y'all need me?" His sister asked.

"Because she's got some cuts on her back and we need you to clean them." Darry said.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" She asked.

"Because we don't want to invade anyone's privacy. Now can you help us or not?" Steve snapped. The girl put her nose in the air.

"I guess I can." She said haughtily. "Just show me what you're using to clean and I can figure it out." Darry pointed her to the rags and the water. Ponyboy gave her the blankets and all the boys headed for the kitchen.

They sat at the table for what seemed like hours. It was almost eleven before Two-Bit's sister came in and asked Ponyboy for a pair of his sweat pants and a t-shirt for Rachel to wear to bed.

"Is she all patched up?" Soda asked her as Pony went to his room to get the clothes.

"You bet she is." She said. "But y'all are just gonna have to wait a few more minutes for her to get dressed. She certainly ain't very talkative. I don't think she said two words to me while I was out there. I sounded like I was talking to myself." Pony came back in and handed her the clothes. "Thanks. I'll let you know when you can come back in."

"Hurry up." Two-Bit said. "We've got to get home soon. Mom should be back by 12. I don't want you talking to her about this." His sister nodded.

"My lips are sealed." She said. And she walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Darry," Steve said, "Can I crash here tonight? I kinda had a fight with my dad today and I don't think I can go back." Darry nodded.

"You're welcome here anytime. But you're gonna have to stay in my room. I'll sleep on the floor of Soda and Ponyboy's. " He said.

"You're a lifesaver." Steve said and he let out a deep breath.

"Y'all can come out now." Two-Bit's sister yelled from the other room. The boys walked out to see them. Rachel was laying on the couch under a pile of blankets. She looked like she was already asleep.

"'I'll see y'all tomorrow." Two-Bit said quietly. And he ushered his sister out the door. Darry closed it behind them and turned to face the three other boys.

"We should probably turn in now too." He said. They nodded and headed off to their rooms. Soda turned off the lights as he walked to his room.

"Goodnight!" He called as he closed the door.

"Goodnight." Steve said back.

….

Rachel woke up sweating . It was still dark. Her blankets were scattered on the floor. She must have kicked them off in her dream; her nightmare.

_Rachel stood on her front porch. The sun was setting and she watched it slip behind the houses on the horizon. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and she knew she would remember that moment forever. Then a voice called her from inside. It was dark and low. Her stomach dropped. Bob was home._

"_Mom and Dad have gone out for the night." He said in a way that made her shudder. She walked inside slowly. Her step-brother was standing by the coffee table. In his hand was a large leather belt. "I had a rough day." He said. And he started coming towards her. Rachel felt the pain all over again as he shoved her to the floor and just hit her. Over and over again. She woke up when she screamed._

Rachel tried to sit up on the couch. After a few tries, she succeeded. Her legs and back burned. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. A noise from the kitchen made her look up. Tears were still streaming down her face. She heard water running in the sink for a few seconds and then came the clink of a cup set down on the counter. A moment later, she saw Ponyboy's face peek around the corner. When he saw her sitting up, he walked to her side and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Are you all right?" He asked softly. Rachel nodded.

"Just had a bad dream." She said.

"About what?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why not?"

"It's personal."

"How come?"

Rachel let out a sigh. He asked too many questions.

"I just can't tell you, okay."

Ponyboy nodded.

"Okay." He said. "I'm sorry you had a bad dream."

"Thanks." She said.

"When I used to have bad dreams, my mom would tell me a story to help me feel better." He said. Then he turned to look at her. "Do you want me to tell you a story?"

Rachel nodded. Ponyboy smiled.

"All right." He said. "Here it goes. Once upon a time, in a beautiful land far, far away, there lived a girl who had a wish."

…

**A/N: Well, there it is. The second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, and even if you didn't, I would love to hear your thoughts. Please review. The more reviews I get, the more I write. Thank you for those of you who have reviewed. You totally made my day! Have a fantastic week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. :)**

**Author's Note: Okay y'all. I know that this chapter is a little earlier than expected. But school starts next Monday and I'm trying to get as much writing done as I can now. And as soon as I finish writing and editing a chapter I just can't help but put it up! I want y'all to know what's going on with the gang! :) I think once school has started though, I'll only post once a week. But should I post on Monday or Friday? Anyone want to help me out? Anyway, here's chapter three. Enjoy! And thanks a bunch for the reviews, you rock! :)**

**Chapter Three**

**Dallas Winston**

Ponyboy woke up on the floor in front of the couch. He sat up slowly and yawned. He must have fallen asleep before he could make it back to his room. He hoped that Rachel had been able to sleep well. She had drifted off during his story and started to fall asleep just as the brave knight came to save the raven-haired maiden from the evil dragon. He smiled as he remembered the way that Rachel lowered her head gently on his shoulder. Her breathing was deep and slow. Ponyboy was sure that she was asleep but he kept talking for a few more minutes. He didn't want to stop and ruin the moment. But after the dragon was slain, he was too tired to talk anymore. He stood up slowly and spread Rachel out on the couch softly, making sure not to wake her. Then he grabbed a few blankets from the floor and spread them over her.

He remembered sitting down for a moment because he was so tired and Rachel looked so peaceful. He sat and wondered what his life would be like if he had a sister. He'd always wanted one. A little sister. Someone he could protect the way that Sodapop and Darry protected him. He would make sure that no one would hurt her, ever. He would always be there for her. Day or night. Rain or shine. He wouldn't yell at her like Darry yelled at him. He would make sure that she knew how much he loved her. He would be the kind of person that she could look up to. Life would be perfect. Mom and Dad would still be alive. He smiled as his thoughts drifted away and stretched out on the floor. He was asleep in seconds.

...

"Hey!" Steve shouted from the kitchen door. "How'd you sleep last night, kid?" Ponyboy looked at him and scowled. He was too tired to smile. He stood up slowly and glanced at the couch where Rachel was still fast asleep.

"Ssh!" He said staring at Steve. "She's still sleeping." Steve shrugged.

"We've been banging pots and pans in here all morning." He said. "Y'all were sleeping like rocks."

"You mean, like logs!" Soda's voice called from the kitchen.

"You know what I mean!" Steve shot back. "Anyway, y'all must have been up late last night to sleep that deep." Ponyboy nodded and walked to the kitchen. He laughed when he saw Sodapop. His blue t-shirt had flour and cocoa powder all over it, a sure-fire sign that he was making chocolate cake.

"What were you doing in the front room last night anyway?" Soda asked. Ponyboy leaned up against the counter.

"I couldn't sleep." He said. "So I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I almost tripped over the rug in the dark so I turned on the light." Soda suddenly jumped up and pointed to Steve.

"I told you I turned it off last night!" He yelled. "Steve was trying to make me believe that we live in a haunted house or something!" Steve started laughing.

"An' you almost believed me too!" He hooted. "You're one of the most gullible people I know, Soda!" Soda reached over and punched Steve's shoulder.

"I can't believe you, man! That's so stupid." Soda said before they started to wrestle.

"I'm not the stupid one!" Steve laughed. Ponyboy looked into the other room to make sure they hadn't startled Rachel. When he saw her turn on her other side. He reached over to quiet them.

"Let me finish!" He said. "She might wake up soon!"

"Go ahead, Pony." Soda said, still struggling with Steve.

"I'm serious about this." Pony said. "I'm really worried about her." Steve let go of Soda's arm and they both turned to listen to Ponyboy.

"Well, go on, kid." Steve said. Ponyboy nodded.

"Thanks." He said. "After I got my water, I peeked out into the front room to check on Rachel. She was sitting on the couch, crying. I wanted to make sure she was okay, so I went to sit on the couch next to her."

"Was she all right?" Soda asked. Ponyboy shrugged.

"She just said that she had a bad dream." He said. "She wouldn't tell me what about or anythin'. She said she couldn't, so I asked her if she wanted me to tell her a story to help her sleep and she said yes."

"Just like Mom." Soda said softly. "Did it help?"

"Yeah." Pony said. "She didn't even make it halfway to happily ever after. I spread her out on the couch and I guess I fell asleep before I went back to my room."

Steve and Soda nodded. The kitchen was quiet for a few moments.

"What do you figure she was dreaming about?" Soda asked.

"I don't know." Ponyboy said. "But whatever it was, it scared her real good."

"Maybe it was about how she got those cuts." Steve said. "Something like that is bound to have a terrible story behind it.

"Something like what?" Rachel said. No one had noticed her come into the kitchen. Steve clutched at his heart dramatically. And Soda smiled.

"Nothing, honey." He said. "You don't need to worry. How are you feeling?" Ponyboy shook his head. Sodapop was the only person he knew who could talk to girls like that and get away with it. Maybe it was because of his sincerity. Soda was always sincere. He could put anyone at ease. He didn't say anything he didn't mean and Ponyboy had never heard him say a mean word about anyone. It was what Pony admired most about his brother. That, and the way Soda could smile through anything.

Rachel seemed to relax and Ponyboy smiled. Soda's charm had done it again.

"I feel a little bit better." She said. "But it still hurts a lot." Soda reached out to rub her arm but pulled away when she flinched and stepped back.

"I'm glad you feel a little better." Soda said. But Rachel still seemed uneasy.

"We all are!" Steve said with a big smile. "You gave us a scare last night, that's for sure." Rachel tensed.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I don't mean to be a bother. I know I get in the way but I really don't mean to. I'm so stupid, I haven't even thanked you for saving me and letting me stay here. Sometimes I'm just so useless. I'm so sorry. I can find somewhere else-" Ponyboy cut her off.

"Don't worry, Rachel." He said. "You're not a bother at all. We want to help you, honest." Rachel just smiled weakly.

"Thank you." She said. "May I use your bathroom?" Steve nodded and led her down the hall. As soon as she was out of earshot, Soda looked at Ponyboy.

"Someone has been telling that girl that she's worthless." He said, concerned. Ponyboy nodded.

"I bet that whoever it is gave her those cuts too." He said. He moved to sit at the table. Steve walked back into the kitchen.

"Something ain't right." He said. The Curtis brothers nodded.

"Something is definitely wrong." Soda said. "An' we're gonna find out what it is while we eat this chocolate cake. Ponyboy, go wake up Darry. We're going to eat breakfast together this morning." Ponyboy nodded and left the kitchen.

The front door slammed and a loud voice echoed through the house.

"Do I smell chocolate cake?" Dally Winston asked as he strode into the kitchen. "Morning Soda, Steve."

"Hey Dal." Soda said. "What are you doing out of the cooler? I thought you were in for a few more weeks."

"Nah." Dally said. "I got out early for good behavior." Steve laughed and Dally grabbed his shirt collar. "Hey! A few well placed bucks never hurt nobody."

"Cool it Dal." Darry said as he walked into the kitchen. "You gonna stay and eat?" Dally shrugged.

"I don't know." He said. "I guess I will. I was going to head down to Buck's but he can wait an hour or so."

"All right then." Darry said. "Ponyboy, how about you set the table?" Pony groaned.

"You're going to need six plates." Soda said.

"All right, all right." Pony said. Dallas shook his head.

"Whoa, there Sodapop." He said. "I may not be smart, but I know how to count to five." Soda opened his mouth to explain about their house guest when Rachel walked into the kitchen. "Who's the broad?" Dally asked. Rachel looked up at him sharply. "She's a looker, man. Does she belong to any of you?"

"Knock it off, Dal." Ponyboy said. "This is Rachel. We're just helping her out for a while."

"Good morning." Dally said as he looked her up and down again. Rachel hugged her arms tightly. Dally's voice reminded her of him. Bob had that same look in his eyes. It made her shiver. She started to move back out into the hallway but Dally grabbed her arm, not used to being ignored. "No good morning for me?" He asked and he laughed. Rachel twisted her arm away. Her heart pounded in her chest. This was supposed to be a safe place. A place where she didn't have to worry about Bob. But this dark haired boy was just as frightening.

"Get off." She said sharply. Dally reached for her arm again but Darry stopped him. Rachel turned around quickly and walked back into the bathroom. Ponyboy followed her and put his ear against the door.

"She's crying again." He said when he got back into the kitchen.

"Hey, man." Dally said, pulling away from Darry. "What was all that about?" Before anyone could answer, Dally was already out of the front door. The kitchen was silent.

"I think someone should go try to talk to her." Ponyboy said. Steve nodded.

"I'll go." He said.

...

**A/N: Sorry, If I kept going, the chapter would have been way too long. :) Will Steve be able to get Rachel to open up? Who knows? Read and Review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

**Author's note: Okay. I decided to post a new chapter every Monday. I know it's not Monday. But school just started yesterday for me and I didn't have the time to type this chapter will the ton of AP Calculus homework I was given. And there was an internet outage! But no more excuses. I'm sorry this chapter is late. I love y'all for posting comments. I love reviews as much as I love food...well, almost! :) anyway...enjoy this chapter and please, tell me what you think and what you want. :)**

**Chapter Four**

**The Past**

Steve walked to the bathroom slowly. He stopped at the door and took in several deep breaths. He knew how to handle crying women. When he was going with Evie, she had cried about everything. All he had to do was wrap his arm around her shoulder and listen to her talk about what was bothering her. And he could fix all her problems with a little hug. And maybe with a broken nose here or there. How different could Rachel really be?

He let out one final sigh before he knocked on the bathroom door. A sniffle answered him.

"Rachel?" He asked as he knocked on the door again. "Rachel. It's Steve. Can I come in?" The door stayed shut and Rachel stayed silent. Steve turned the door handle. It wasn't locked so he pushed the door open.

Rachel was sitting in front of the bathtub with her legs stretched out in front of her. She pulled them in when she saw Steve, ignoring the sharp pain that inflamed her. Steve started to walk to her. She watched him silently. She knew that what she had said to the dark-haired boy was rude. She knew that she shouldn't have said anything to the Curtis' guest. She was so lucky to find someone who would take her in, no questions asked. She knew she didn't deserve it. Not with the terrible person she was. The terrible person her brother said she was. She was always doing something wrong and this was just the last straw for the Curtis'. She was sure of it. And now she was going to be beaten for her mistake. She knew that this safe haven was too good to be true. That their caring image was just that, a ruse. She hated herself for falling for it. She knew that she would never be safe. They were all like him.

Steve lifted his arm quickly. Rachel closed her eyes and prepared for the blow. She was just going to sit there and take what he was going to give her. She deserved it. She had messed up. But it was an accident. The boy had reminded her of Bob. She couldn't help it. She had to get away from him, whatever the cost. She moved her right leg and it screamed in pain. It was too soon to hurt again. Couldn't he see that she was already in pain? That she was hurt? Something snapped. She stood up as fast as she could and pushed Steve out of the doorway. She heard him hit the wall, but she kept running. Voices shouted from the kitchen and she raced out the nearest door. As soon as it shut behind her, her strength left her and she fell to the ground on the front porch.

Darry swung the front door open. He took a step back when he saw Rachel laying on the floor. He shouted a few swear words as he rushed to her side.

"Are you all right?" He asked her quickly and loudly. Rachel sat up slowly.

"I don't know." She said. "I feel like I'm on fire." Darry reached out and helped her lean against the side of the house.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry for snapping at your friend." She said quickly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm always making mistakes like that. I just mess everything up. It's just that he reminded me of my-nevermind." Darry turned to her.

"Your what, Rachel?" He asked. "You can tell me. You can trust me." Rachel shook her head. "Come on. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong!" He raised his voice and Rachel flinched. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "Soda's always telling me that I'm too rough without meaning to be. I won't hurt you. I promise. None of us will hurt you." Rachel looked at the ground. Her life revolved around her step-brother and his cruel games. Could she just come out and tell a stranger about the things that had happened to her. About all the times she had messed up and made him mad. About the past ten years of her life. This secret was all she had. It was so terrible, so big, so scary that she didn't think that she could let it go. Not even to this man who promised that he wouldn't hurt her. She couldn't afford to believe anyone anymore. This morning had made her remember that she was an outsider here. For a few hours, she had almost felt special. And now, she didn't know anymore. Her thoughts and her feelings were scrambled. She didn't know what to do. Tears started to fill her eyes.

How could these people, who didn't even know her, show more love toward her than her own family? How could they accept her and bring her in as one of them after such a short time?

"You remind us of Johnny." Darry said suddenly. Rachel looked at him.

"Who's Johnny?" She asked.

"He's part of our gang." He said simply. "He's a little guy. Always looks like he's hiding something. His parents beat on him all the time. He was brought up tough. A couple of months ago, we found him in a lot, bleeding to death. A couple of Socs had torn him up something awful. He still a little beat up. But ever since then, he's had a different look in his eyes. It's almost like he's scared of everyone now, even us. The smallest noise will make him jump. Anyway, Steve said that when he saw you sitting there, covered in blood, he thought of Johnny. We talked about it a little bit last night. We all agreed. That's why Soda listened to you and didn't take you to the hospital. That's why we feel like we already know you. That's why we want to help you. You remind us of our little Johnnycake."

Rachel nodded.

"My step-brother." Was all she said. And Darry knew.

"Don't worry. You don't got to say anything else until you're ready."

"I don't think I'll ever be ready." She said softly. "You don't understand. It's all my fault. He said-" She stopped. "I'm not ready."

Darry nodded.

"I understand more than you know." He said. "We all do." Then he stood up. "You can come back inside when you're ready. I'm gonna go check on Steve." Rachel nodded and Darry went back into the house.

…

Steve, Soda and Ponyboy were all sitting in the back hallway when Darry walked in.

"What happened, Steve?" He asked. "I couldn't get anything out of Rachel." Steve shrugged.

"I don't know." He said. "All I did was walk inside. One second she was sitting on the floor and the next, I'm hitting my head against a wall. She's crazy!" Ponyboy shook his head.

"I think she's just hurt on the inside too." He said softly. Sodapop nodded.

"Kinda like Johnnycake." He said.

…

Rachel sat on the front porch thinking about what Darry had said. Something about this place was healing. It was chaotic and calm. Dangerous and safe. It was confusing. But maybe, it was where she should be to figure out how to become someone new. Someone who could overcome a terrible past and face the future. Someone strong.

…

**Another A/N: So...what did you think? Tell me. :) I know, she didn't open up but she just met them yesterday. I don't trust total strangers with my deepest secrets. Not even if they save my life. :) Review! And have a fantastic week! See y'all next Monday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**Author's Note: Okay, y'all. It's not Monday. I know. But Monday is going to be really busy for me, so I think I'm going to try to post on Saturday instead. :) Hopefully this works. :) Thanks so much to all those who have reviewed my story. I'm trying my best to make it better. :) Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Five**

**Brothers**

Darry sighed as he sank into the armchair. He breathed in deeply. It still smelled like his father. His cigars. His sweat. His coffee. Darry closed his eyes and drank it in.

_I don't know what to do, Dad. _He thought. _Why does this have to be so hard? I've been trying my best to take care of Ponyboy and Soda like I know you'd want me to. We've been doing pretty good lately but now we have to worry about Rachel. Soda brought her here yesterday and I don't know what to do with her. She's been hurt. Her brother beat her! Dad, what if I turn into someone like that? I'm so afraid of hurting my brothers. Pony just doesn't use his head half of the time and I work so hard. What if I snap one day and I hurt him? I don't know, Dad. What would you do if you were here? Would you let Rachel stay here? You always kept our doors open for the gang, but she's a girl. She's also in trouble. She doesn't have anywhere else to go. And Soda really wants her to stay with us. I think he wants to make up for-_

The screen door was pushed open. Darry opened his eyes quickly. Rachel was standing in the doorway, clutching the frame like it would save her life. Darry stood up quickly and gave her his hand. She took it and he led her to the couch slowly.

"Thank you." She said as he helped her sit down. Darry gave her a small smile and went to sit in the armchair again. "I mean that." She continued. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't found me last night. Or what would have happened if you had taken me to the hospital." They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Can I ask you a question?" Darry said. Rachel nodded. "Why can't you go to the hospital or the police or somethin'? I'm sure they'd help you." Rachel laughed harshly.

"They would just call my parents." She said. "And then they would come in, pretending to be worried about me. My brother would be there too. He would pretend to be mad. Say all sorts of things about what he would do if he found the person who did this. But they don't really care. Not one of them. My mom used to. Before my dad died, we used to have fun together. Now, it's like she's not even the same person anymore. And my step-dad just makes it worse. All he cares about is his son. At home he pretends like I don't even exist. Not that he's home a lot. He and my mom are always out at some party and I'm left with-" She stopped.

"Your step-brother." Darry said. Rachel nodded. Darry noticed tears in her eyes and he knew that they had to help her. It wasn't fair that she grew up without the love that he and his brothers had. He wished for a moment that she could have been a part of their family and then she wouldn't have so much of this pain to carry around. How could anyone hurt a child like this? Darry searched for any words that he could say to comfort her but he was at a loss. He had told her that he understood what she was feeling but he really didn't. He couldn't imagine what her life must have been like. "They don't deserve you." He said after a few moments.

Rachel felt the warm tears spill onto her face.

"No." She said. "It's my fault. I'm different from them. They go around doing great things with their time and money. My mom runs a charity organization. My step dad works to feed the hungry. Bob got all A's and people were always stopping by to see him. Everybody likes them. I'm the black sheep. I'm not good in school. I'm not good at making friends. I'm clumsy and too tall. I was just always in the way at home. It's not Bob's fault that he was stressed from school. And I just made his life more difficult."

"How?" Darry asked incredulously. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How did you make life more difficult for your brother?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows.

"I must have." She said. "That's what he told me. Why else would he have done all of the things he did?" Darry felt sick. His head was spinning. He opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. "I'm sorry." She said. "I shouldn't have started talking."

"You're fine." Darry said. "An' don't you dare think that you're in the way here. We're gonna find a way to help you." He started nodding slowly. More to reassure himself than anything. A clatter from the kitchen made him come out of his thoughts. Food. Food made everything better, right? He looked at Rachel and forced himself to smile.

"Would you like some chocolate cake?"

...

**A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? What did you like? What did you hate? Please review or send me a PM. I love feedback. :) Constructive feedback. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**Author's Note: It's early y'all. I'm sorry, but I had a free day because I woke up with a migraine this morning and couldn't go to school. Lucky for you, I got bored and wrote another chapter. Early again. Please don't shoot me. And don't expect me to stick to all of my schedules. Although, there will be a new chapter on Saturday. :) Thank you so so so much to all of those who have reviewed. Y'all really make my week! My family can attest to the fact that I just sit at home and wait for new reviews. It's kinda sad...but enough about my social life...Enjoy this new chapter! :)**

**Chapter Six**

**The Movies**

It was the best chocolate cake Rachel had ever eaten and Soda beamed with pride when she told him so. She couldn't tell him that she'd only had one other piece of chocolate cake. Only one that she could remember anyway. She had eaten it at Bob's sixteenth birthday party. It was the only party she was allowed to attend because of Bob's new girlfriend, Cherry Valance. She was the nicest person Rachel had ever met. When Cherry saw Rachel hiding in the stairway, she pulled her out into the party. The noise and lights were overwhelming at first. But the laughter and smiles made her feel welcome. Everyone was so nice to her. She almost forgot who she was. It was the best night of her life. Until the guests left.

Soda's voice brought her back to the Curtis' kitchen table.

"It's been passed down from generation to generation." He said mysteriously and Rachel kicked herself for zoning out.

"What has?" She asked quietly. Soda cocked an eyebrow and answered her question cautiously.

"Our chocolate cake recipe." He said. "Are you-" The front door swung open and Soda looked up before he finished his question. Rachel let out a small sigh of relief.

"Good morning!" A loud voice sang and Two-Bit ran into the kitchen, followed by his little sister.

"Shut up, Two-Bit!" Steve said. Two-Bit just rolled his eyes and grabbed a large slice of chocolate cake.

"How's the kid?" He asked after he stuffed half of it into his mouth. Darry shot a glance in Rachel's direction and smiled. She smiled shyly back.

"She's doing fine." He said. Then he looked at Two-Bit's little sister. "Thanks to Mary." Mary blushed and pulled her arms close to her chest.

"No problem." She said. Soda passed her a piece of cake. She unfolded her arms and grabbed it slowly.

"So what are y'all up to today?" Two-Bit asked.

"Well, Steve, Darry an' I are goin' to pick up some groceries this morning. Darry doesn't work today and Steve an' I don't work til late tonight." Soda said. "I don't know where Ponyboy went off to. He was in here just a second ago." Rachel looked to Ponyboy's chair. He was gone.

"He's off to who knows where again." Steve said. Darry shook his head.

"I hate it when he goes off like that."

"Don't worry about it, Superman." Two-Bit said. "He always shows up. Can I hang around here today? Mary's got this school project she's working on and I don't want to be there when all her nerdy little friends come by our place." Mary elbowed him in the stomach.

"I only stopped by here to check on Rachel." She said. Rachel put her fork down quickly and looked up.

"Ah, don't let her fool ya." Steve said. "We all know why Mary's really here." Mary stuck up her nose.

"I have no idea what you mean." She said. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come off it." He said. "Everyone knows you're here to make googly eyes at Darry. Even though you'll never have a chance with him because you're just some fourteen year old ki-" Soda grabbed his arm roughly and He stopped. Mary had tears in her eyes. She put her cake back on the table before she rushed out of the house. The kitchen was silent for a minute. Two-Bit just stood there shaking his head.

"She thought it was a secret, man." He said to Steve. "That was too far. Why'd you have to go an' say somethin' like that. You're gonna go over there and I'm gonna watch you apologize. Right now." He grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him up out of his seat. "Come on. Let's go." He looked at Darry. "Y'all can come pick him up from my house when it's time for you to leave. I'll be back over here later to check up on Rachel. You get some rest." He said pointing to her and he dragged Steve out of the house without another word.

"If that had been me," Soda said. "I wouldn't have been that calm. Steve may be my best friend, but even he needs a good kick in the head sometimes. Especially for calling Mary out like that. If she were my little sister..." He trailed off.

"Come on, Soda." Darry said. "We should get ready to go." Soda nodded and started to stand up.

"Here, Rachel." He said. "Let me help you to the sofa. You can finish your breakfast there."

"Thanks, Soda." She said. As they walked to the couch, she couldn't help but think about Two-Bit and Mary. He really loved her. She could tell. She wished for a love like that more than anything else in the world. Mary was a lucky girl. Rachel just hoped she knew that.

"Darry will be home around four o'clock." Soda said. Rachel nodded. "I don't know where Pony is, or when he'll be back but Two-Bit should be by to check on you in an hour or so. You can watch TV if you'd like or you can sleep. If you get hungry, there's some food in the fridge. You can help yourself to anything." Rachel smiled.

"Thank you." She said again. Soda smiled back and walked down the hall to his bedroom. Rachel moved to put her cake on the cushion next to her but stopped when she noticed a book laying there. She put her cake down beside it and picked up the book. She studied the cover carefully.

_Les Miserables. _By Victor Hugo. Rachel smiled. It was her favorite book. She opened the front cover and two pieces of paper fell out.

Something tells me you like books. Tell Darry I went to the movies. Signed, Ponyboy.

Rachel laughed when she finished reading it and she picked up the other sheet of paper. It was folded up. She unfolded it slowly. It was ripped on the edges and it looked like someone had torn it out of a notebook. Rachel read the first line. "August 5th." She folded it up quickly. A journal entry; Pony must have left it in the book by accident. Soda and Darry walked into the room.

"We'll be back soon!" Soda said. She waved to them and watched as the door slammed behind them. She bit her lip and looked at the paper in her hand. She wondered if what was written on it would help her understand the people who had found her. They weren't like any people she had ever met before. Maybe it was because they were greasers. She started to put the paper down but her curiosity overtook her and she opened it again.

_August 5th_

_I'm different. I noticed that today. I was thinking about how I like to go to the movies and how Soda just can't sit still long enough to enjoy one and they bore Darry to death. He thinks his own life is enough without inspecting other people's. But I love movies. I like to watch them alone. That way I can get into them and live them with the actors. When I see a movie with someone it's kind of uncomfortable, like having someone read your book over your shoulder. I'm different that way._

_Soda tries to understand me, at least, which is more than Darry does. But then, Soda is different from anybody; he understands everything, almost. Like he's never hollering at me all the time the way Darry does, or treating me as if I was six instead of fourteen. I love Soda more than I've ever loved anyone, even Mom and Dad. He's always happy-go-lucky and grinning, while Darry's hard and firm and rarely grins at all. But then, Darry's gone through a lot in his twenty years, grown up too fast. Sodapop'll never grow up at all. I don't know which way's the best. I'll find out one of these days._

Rachel looked up from the page with a smile. Ponyboy really got it. She looked back down. The rest of the page was a new entry.

_August 9th_

_Darry always says he's sorry. But I know he doesn't mean it. Darry isn't ever sorry for anything he does. It seems funny to me that he should look just exactly like Dad and act exactly the opposite from him. Dad was only forty when he died and he looked twenty-five and a lot of people thought Darry and Dad were brothers instead of father and son. But they only looked alike-my father was never rough with anyone without meaning to be._

_Darry is six-feet-two, and broad-shouldered and muscular. He has dark-brown hair that kicks out in the front and cowlicks in the back-just like Dad's-but Darry's eyes are his own. He's got eyes that are like two pieces of pale blue-green ice. They've got a determined set to them, just like the rest of him. He looks older than twenty-tough, cool, and smart. He would be real handsome if his eyes weren't so cold. He doesn't understand anything that's not plain hard fact. But he uses his head._

Rachel shook her head. That didn't sound like Darry at all. At least, not the side of Darry she had seen this morning. She wondered how Ponyboy could think like that. She shook her head and started to read again.

_Soda is handsomer than anyone else I know. Not like Darry- Soda's movie-star kind of handsome, the kind that people stop on the street to watch go by. He's not as tall as Darry, and he's a little slimmer, but he has a finely drawn, sensitive face that somehow manages to be reckless and thoughtful at the same time. He's got dark hair that he combs back-long and silky and straight. His eyes are dark brown- lively, dancing, recklessly laughing eyes that can be gentle and sympathetic one moment and blazing with anger the next. He has Dad's eyes, but Soda is one of a kind. He can get drunk in a drag race or dancing without ever getting near alcohol. In our neighborhood, it's rare to find a kid who doesn't drink once in a while. But Soda never touches a drop-he doesn't need to. He gets drunk on just plain living. And he understands everybody._

Rachel folded the paper back up and tucked it inside the book. She had been right. It had given her insight into the people who had saved her life. But she felt like an intruder. She had just read some of Ponyboy's deepest thoughts. She started to blush and wished she hadn't read it. She put the book back down on the couch and picked her cake back up. She had just started to eat when a small, dark boy ran into the house.

"The Soc's got Pony!" He shouted.

…

**A/N: Ponyboy's diary entries are from the book. I changed a few words, but those couple of paragraphs are S.E. Hinton's. :) Tell me what you thought! Leave a review and have a fantastic week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**Author's Note: I'm late. I know. There was...some stuff...going on...:) But better late than never, right? I hope you enjoy chapter seven! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I love y'all! :)**

**Chapter Seven**

**Sorry**

Steve stood awkwardly in front of Mary. She was sitting on her couch with a box of tissues. Her eyes were red and swollen. He tried to fight back his guilt and pretend it didn't bother him. But it did. He hadn't meant to make her cry. He'd just been teasing her. He ran his hand through his hair and cleared his throat. Two-Bit stood behind the couch with a 'this had better be good' look on his face. Steve shifted his feet a while before he began to talk.

"Mary." He said quietly. "I'm very sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean to make you cry. I guess I just thought that you knew that everybody knows about Darry." Mary started sobbing into her tissues. Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that all you got, slick?" He asked. Steve let out a deep breath.

"I'm no good at apologies, man." He said. "I didn't know I was steppin over the line. I was just messin around." Two-Bit shook his head.

"Try again." He said.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Steve said. "I don't even know what I'm doin here." Mary stood up quickly.

"You obviously don't care!" She said. "I thought that I could have a secret. Just one little secret! But nothing gets through to you! I can't believe you would tell Darry like that!"

"If it makes you feel any better, he already knew." Steve said. "He didn't say nothing because he didn't want you to feel bad!" Mary stood still for a few seconds. Steve could see the tears shining in her eyes. There was something else shining there too but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Suddenly Mary stepped forward and kicked Steve's leg, hard. He cursed loudly and grabbed his hurt leg. "What did you do that for?" He exclaimed. Mary tossed her hair.

"Figure it out." She said slowly. Then she stormed out of the room. Two-Bit stifled a laugh.

"That's the Mathews in her." He said. Steve grit his teeth and looked at the empty doorway angrily.

"What did she do that for?" He asked again. Two-Bit just laughed.

"You really gotta work on those apologies Steve-o." He said. Steve cursed again.

A yell from outside caught their attention.

"Soda! Darry!"

"That's Ponyboy!" Two-Bit exclaimed. "Something must have happened. Come on, let's go help him!" He started for the front door. Steve limped after him.

…

Soda walked by Darry's side.

"Do you think we ought to leave her like that?" He asked. Darry looked at him sharply.

"She ain't a baby, Soda." He said. "She'll be fine."

"I just feel wrong about leaving her like this." Soda said. Darry stopped walking.

"Soda." He said. "This ain't like Sandy." Soda looked down at the ground and his ears turned red.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I know you blame yourself for what happened that night." Darry said. A muscle jerked in Soda's jaw but he didn't say anything. "You can't do this, Soda. You can't keep this all inside."

"Don't worry about me, Darry!" Soda said. "You don't gotta worry about me!" Darry started walking again.

"I hope not." He said, with a smile. "I wonder how Steve is doing. I can't help feeling like this is all my fault. I should have talked to Mary sooner." Soda smiled and shook his head.

"Nah." He said. "Then she'd just be mad at you. Besides, her little crush wasn't hurting anyone. It was harmless."

"I still feel terrible." Darry said. "Mary's a terrific girl but she's just a kid. There's six years in between us. I just wish she'd start liking somebody her own age. Then I wouldn't have to worry about hurting her."

"Don't worry about it, Darry." Soda said. "You worry too much. You're starting to get old before your time. 20 going on 50." Darry laughed.

"I guess I am a little uptight sometimes." He said. "I just can't help it. I mean, all of this just got thrown at me. One day, I was a kid with potential who was going somewhere, gonna do something with his life and then the next, I was past my prime and had no chance for any kind of future."

"Come on, Darry." Soda said. "Don't think like that. Pony's only got two and a half years of school left. And as soon as he's done, he can start working to pay the bills. I'll get another job and we'll put both of y'all through college." Darry opened his mouth to speak but he was stopped by a voice from around the corner.

"Soda! Darry!"

"Ponyboy!"

…

**A/N: It's kinda short, I know. Writer's block. :) I hope you enjoyed chapter seven. Please let me know what you think. Review or send me a PM. I'm up for any suggestions you have. Review! And have a magical week! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. Author's Note: I'm alive! Writer's block was just really bad but ****_I've_**** written a lot more lately, so here's the next chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews. Y'all are what have kept me writing this! Enjoy and have a magical week!**

**Chapter Eight**

**Ponyboy**

The boy shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down at the ground.

"Where's Soda and Darry?" He asked. Rachel shook her head.

"I don't know. They just left. What do you mean, the Socs got Pony?" She asked. The boy swore loudly.

"I gotta get back there!" He yelled as he ran out of the house. Rachel lifted her hand to her head. She knew that she should stay put but it sounded like Ponyboy was in trouble. She stood up shakily and walked slowly to the front door. She pushed the screen open and looked outside just in time to see the dark-haired boy dash around the corner and out of sight. She took one step out of the door and let out a sigh of relief when it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. She could make it if she just walked very slowly. She took small steps and it seemed like an hour had passed when she made it to the gate. What kind of help would she be able to give Ponyboy like this?At the rate she was walking, she probably wouldn't make it to him in time to help anyway. But what had the boy meant when he said "The Socs got Pony?" What Socs?It couldn't be Bob. He couldn't be there. She had heard him talk about his fights with greasers but he'd never jump one. Would he? Rachel started to walk a little faster. She had to know if her step-brother was behind this. She needed to make sure that he didn't hurt Ponyboy the way he hurt her. She was almost to the street corner and she could hear yelling. Ponyboy was calling for his brothers. Over that were the voices of Steve and Two-Bit, cussing the Socs out. And then she heard a voice that was too familiar. It wasn't Bob. But it was close enough. It was David Stanley, the boy who used to be Bob's best friend. She held her breath and stopped walking. Could she let him see her? David hadn't spoken to Bob in almost a year but would that stop him from telling Bob where she was? Would he even recognize her?She decided to take a chance.

She started walking and turned the corner. Ponyboy was on the ground. He had stopped yelling and now he was coughing hard. The Socs were running to their car. David was struggling with Steve. He looked up and saw her. Their eyes met and he pushed Steve away from him forcefully. Then he ran to the car, jumped in the back, and they sped off. The boys chased it down the road, throwing rocks after it. All except Darry, who was standing over Ponyboy, hauling him to his feet.

"Are you all right, Ponyboy?" He asked loudly.

"I'm okay. Quit shaking me, Darry, I'm okay." Ponyboy answered. Darry dropped his arms instantly and his voice went cold.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly. Rachel looked at Darry, surprised. This wasn't the man who had talked to her this morning. This was the man who Ponyboy wrote about in his journal. Everything about Darry was suddenly tough. Especially his eyes. She could tell that he didn't know what to do. He jammed his fists in his pockets and searched for something to say. "They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?" He finally asked. Ponyboy's hands were shaking but he just took in a deep breath and shook his head.

"I'm okay." He said stiffly. Rachel could tell that he wasn't. Sodapop finally came running back. He smiled at his little brother.

"You got cut up a little, huh, Ponyboy?" He said lightly. Ponyboy furrowed his eyebrows.

"I did?" He asked. Soda chuckled and pulled a handkerchief out of his back pocket. He wet the end of it with his tongue and pressed it against Pony's head.

"You're bleeding like a stuck pig." He said. Ponyboy looked shocked.

"I am?" Soda nodded and showed Pony the handkerchief.

"Look!" He said "Did they pull a blade on you?" Ponyboy started to bawl. "Yeah." He said and he kept nodding. Soda put a hand on his shoulder. "Easy, Ponyboy." He said gently. "They ain't gonna hurt you no more." He pulled Ponyboy into a hug. Then he looked up and saw Rachel at the end of the street. He shot his eyes at Darry and motioned for him to go talk to her. Darry nodded. Rachel watched him walk toward her. She took a step back and he stopped suddenly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Are you all right?" She nodded.

"I heard that Ponyboy was in trouble and I wanted to help." She said. She looked at Darry's eyes. They were still hard. She took another step back. Darry softened a little.

"It's okay." He said roughly. "I won't hurt you. I promise. I'm just mad at those Socs right now. I won't hurt you." Rachel nodded and walked to Soda and Ponyboy with him.

Four boys were running to them now. Four tough looking guys. Steve and Two-Bit were in the front, punching each other playfully. The other two had a more determined stride. When they approached the group, Rachel recognized the boy who reminded her of Bob. She took in a sharp breath and folded her arms.

"The kid's okay?" The boy asked.

"I'm fine." Ponyboy said. The small dark-haired boy spoke next.

"I didn't know you were out of the cooler yet, Dally."

His name was Dally, Rachel noted. The little one must be Johnny. Dally smirked.

"They let me out early, good behavior." He said. Then he turned to Rachel. "Who's the girl?" He asked Darry. Darry moved closer to her instinctively. "Whoa there, Superman, I ain't gonna hurt her."

"You already scared her enough." Darry said. The tension was building.

"What were you doing walking by your lonesome, Ponyboy?" Steve said, changing the subject. The tension eased. Ponyboy looked nervous.

"I was just walking to the movies." He said."I didn't think…"

"You don't ever think," Darry snapped. "not at home or anywhere when it counts. You must think at school with all those good grades you bring home, and you've always got your nose in a book, but do you ever use your head for common sense, no sirree, bub. And if you did have to go alone, you should have carried a blade." Soda stepped forward quickly.

"Leave my kid brother alone, you hear?It ain't his fault he likes to go to the movies, and it ain't his fault the Socs like to jump us, and if he had been carrying a blade it would have been a good excuse to cut him to ribbons." Ponyboy broke away from the group and Rachel turned to follow him. She could still hear Darry's voice.

"When I want my kid brother to tell me what to do with my other kid brother, I'll ask you-kid brother."

"Ponyboy!" Rachel called. Pony stopped walking and let her catch up. "Ponyboy." She said again. "Are you all right? Really?" Ponyboy just stared at the hole in the toe of his tennis shoe.

"Darry and I just don't dig each other. I never can please him. He would have hollered at me for carrying a blade if I had carried one. If I bring home B's, he wants A's. and if I get A's he wants to make sure they stay A's. If I'm playing football, I should be inside studying, and if I'm reading, I should be out playing football. He never hollers at Soda-not even when Soda dropped out of school or when he gets tickets for speeding. He just hollers at me."

They started walking again, slowly so Rachel's legs wouldn't hurt. They were both silent until they reached the Curtis' front gate. Ponyboy opened it and let Rachel go through first. She turned around and gave him a small smile.

"He really loves you, you know."

…

**A/N: Let me know what you thought! :)**


End file.
